Season 11
The eleventh season of'' Two and a Half Men'' premiered on CBS Broadcasting Inc. (CBS) in September 26th, 2013 in the United States & Canada. Angus T. Jones as Jake Harper, who was a main character in the first ten seasons is currently attending college and is now downgraded to the recurring character status and will be replaced with Amber Tamblyn who will portray Charlie's long lost daughter, Jenny Harper and will move in the beach house with her uncle Alan and Walden. On July 10, 2013 it was confirmed that she will be homosexual. This is the third season without Charlie Sheen as Charlie Harper and with internet billionaire Ashton Kutcher as Walden Schmidt, who was introduced in Season 9. This season will be the first season with Jon Cryer as Alan Harper being the only original "man" on the show. Starting this season, the series now airs on Thursdays at 9:30'' ''P.M. Holland Taylor as Evelyn Harper, who only made one appearance last season, will make more appearances this season. Summary Jake leaves the beach house he has lived in since 2003 to go to Japan after being stationed there for at least for a year. In his absence, a young woman named Jenny arrives at the beach house claiming to be Charlie Harper's long-lost teenage daughter, who went looking for her uncle and eventually moves in with Alan and Walden, taking Jake's old room. Cast Main *Ashton Kutcher - Walden Schmidt (18/18) *Jon Cryer - Alan Harper (18/18) *Amber Tamblyn - Jenny Harper (17/18) (episodes 7 onwards) *Conchata Ferrell - Berta (18/18) *Marin Hinkle - Judith Harper-Melnick (1/18) *and Holland Taylor - Evelyn Harper-Pepper (3/18) Recurring *Courtney Thorne-Smith - Lyndsey McElroy (11/18) *D.B Sweeney - Larry (7/18) *Aly Michalka - Brooke (5/18) *Clark Duke - Barry (5/18) *Kimberly Williams-Paisley - Gretchen (3/18) *Odette Annable - Nicole (3/18) *Paula Marshall - Paula (2/18) *Jeff Probst - Himself (2/18) *Carl Reiner - Marty Pepper (2/18) *Brooke D'Orsay - Kate (1/18) Guest-Stars *Tim Conway - Tim *Steve Lawrence - Steve *Garry Marshall - Garry *Marion Ross - Margaret *Lynda Carter - Herself *Mimi Rogers - Robin Schmidt *Melanie Lynskey - Rose Episodes Production On April 26, 2013, CBS renewed the series for an 11th season after closing one-year deals with Ashton Kutcher and Jon Cryer. Angus T. Jones, who is currently attending college, has been relegated to recurring status for Season 11. He will be replaced by Amber Tamblyn, who will portray Charlie's previous unknown teenage daughter. Trivia *This is the first season not to feature Angus T. Jones as a series regular. *Holland Taylor, who only made one appearance in the last season, will make more appearances this season. *This is the first season to feature Amber Tamblyn. *Jon Cryer, Holland Taylor and Marin Hinkle are the only original main cast members. *This is the third season not to feature former star Charlie Sheen. *Evelyn ties the knot for the sixth time. The first time with Walden. *This may be the first season to feature Conchata Ferrell in every episode, as she has appeared in all so far. *This season, so far, has only featured 4 of the original cast. The characters are Alan, Evelyn, Judith and Rose. *This will be the first season to feature Holland Taylor in more episodes than Angus T. Jones. *Marin Hinkle's billing drops back down to underneath Conchata Ferrell, just like season 9. Category:Seasons